It is well known that a rind, peel or an upper layer of skin (hereinafter referred to collectively as “rinds”) of fruit can be removed by a knife. Utilization of knives to remove a rind from large fruit or numerous pieces of fruit can be time consuming, physically exhausting and dangerous. Previous attempts to overcome these downfalls have resulted in devices that are large, cumbersome, and often not easily portable. Furthermore, operating the devices is often still physically exhausting and dangerous.
Accordingly, the inventors recognize that a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for removing rinds.